Drabble Room
by JeniNeji
Summary: Collection of short stories. Mainly focused in Kaoru and Kenshin/Battousai. Some other pairings may be suggested once in a while. LATEST: The Prithvi's going to escape
1. A wishful actress, chap1

**Drabble # 1: A wishful actress**

Pairing: Kao/Ken/Tomoe  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

_**Summary: **__**  
**__**All Kaoru wants to hear, "I love you" from him, she's told, but, it only hurts...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"I love you" he said, softly, his lips brushing her thinner and bright red ones.

She felt like crying, her chest felt like it was going to explode. Was it pain? Fear or love? She wasn't sure, but she knew something, she knew what she wanted to do, what her instincts demanded her to do.

She kissed him. She claimed his lips hungrily and tip-toed to make up for the three inches difference in height. It was like nothing she had believed it would be, and this made her eyes water even more. His mouth was compelling and his hands began to caress her back tentatively, as if discovering her, and her body for the first time.

She stopped thinking, she believed she was going to die. Since the first time she had seen him, all she had thought of was...how would it feel to kiss him? But then, she got even braver and ambitious...how would it feel to kiss him for the first time? The second? She had known this was going to happen, it had to happen.

She didn't want this moment to end. Never! But...

"Cut!" a man yelled, "You did great!" he announced and began to pack the papers at his side "That's all for today, you all did an excellent job, even you Kamiya, you were born to be a star, I knew I was right about you".

Lies. That's what she thought the moment he said it. She was not born for this, she dreaded it. She may have a nice face, fancy eyes and an excellent body, but she didn't have the will nor the heart for this.

"You did very great Kaoru," the red haired man she had just kissed said as he came closer "you masked your fear like a pro, although, it's impossible to hide it from the person you are kissing, I could feel your lips trembling, but, it happens, with time, it will get better, I assure you" he said kindly, smiling gently and full of understanding.

Fool. That's what she thought he was, a simple fool and naive person. He didn't understand anything! How could he be so dense? How could he not see that this will only get worse?

"Next time don't be so hard on me," he began once again and laughed sheepishly "you sort of scared me, so aggressive..." he trailed off as his purple eyes found someone on the crowd "...well, I'll be going now Kaoru, my fiancée is waiting for me. Don't worry, Tomoe is a great woman, she won't take it against you, she's very understanding" he said proudly, and after a hurried good-bye, he walked towards the gorgeous woman of the white dress and figure of a goddess.

She numbly collected her bag and walked out of the studio, hardly thinking, just staring as her red shoes walked in front of her, one after another. It was about five minutes later, when she reached an intersection, when she finally came to, and understood the feeling she experienced while on his warm embrace.

Dread. Yes, because she knew he was feigning when he said he loved her, when his hands gently hugged her close. She was only deluding herself, she was only torturing herself by giving into these impossible fantasies, because deep, deep down she knew that he only shared those words, the real ones...with her, the woman of the white dress.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

Please, review!


	2. Concubine, chap1

**Tittle:** The hidden concubine

**Pairing**: Kao/Bat

**WordCount:** 295

**Rating:** T

**JeniNeji's Note: **Part #1 of a series of 3, will be posted on demand.

**Summary:** Battousai finally ascends to the throne, and he had to admit, there were some kinky benefits.

* * *

He had an erratic week. His father's passing left the whole Lands unstable, and produced more than one attempt to overthrow him from his throne. How foolish can some be?

The stress of these last days was due to this night, when his crown would finally be placed atop his head. Tonight the world would recognize him as the new King, Battousai the Man Slayer. At last, he would end with this bothersome wait.

The day passed on a flash, just one attempt to assassinate him, but of course, it was fruitless. He was always prepared and he was always merciless.

The night came, and the crown now rested over his head. He never thought the feel of its weight would make him feel so confident, so authoritative. He already liked it. It was something sort of obsessive, pushing his blood faster than ever, the adrenaline taking him high.

"Young Lord Batousai," the voice of Okina, his father's loyal servant disconnected him of his fantasy and he glared whole heartedly at the elderly man, realizing the derogative way he referred to him, "My mistake, you are no longer young, but a great King."

"True," he replied icily.

"I come tonight to you with a new matter, a matter only concerning you," the man with a long beard mentioned carefully, and after receiving apprehensive amber eyes continued, "its about your late father's concubine."

Golden eyes widened in surprise, "A concubine? My father had one?"

"Yes, I was wondering what did you wanted to do with her, should she be retained here? Or would you free her?"

Battousai grimaced, the woman must be old. "Let her go…and give her something for her patience…my father was insufferable."

"Only you know how to open her Wing on the castle."

* * *

May be continued...

Join the LJ community! Contest on Rurouni Kenshin monthly! Check it out in my profile, anyone can post. Put the muse to work!


	3. Concubine, chap2

**Drabble 2****.2 (Continuation of drabble 2)**

Tittle: Is it magic?

Pairing: Kao/Bat

Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin

WordCount: 876

Rating: T

Warning: Suggested nakedness

Summary: Battousai finally ascends to the throne, and he had to admit, there were some kinky benefits.

* * *

He was lurking on the hidden under castle Wing. Never had he strayed to these parts. It surprised him that his father was capable of hiding a concubine for so long, after all he had an oversized ego…

He finally reached the end of the small labyrinth and a strange device appeared in the center of a Golden Door. He looked around for any indication, but found none. With little knowledge he reached out and a roaring sound of engines moving exploded and a moment after the doors creaked open.

Amber eyes gazed curiously at the room. He was curious about this concubine. She had an entire wing for herself and a golden door, she must have been very favored by Hiko. How could he have never noticed? He looked back and proceeded to close the door. If this concubine had been hidden for years, he needed to take some precautions, just in case.

He glanced at the room with apprehension. The roof was high and hoisted many windows that somehow connected with a device that allowed the outside to show. This he suspected for he was sure that he was currently underground. Moving then to the walls he noticed they were a rich brown color, giving it the feel and even the scent of a small forest. His body relaxed against his own wishes. He couldn't help it, this place was unconsciously relaxing him to unknown depths. Maybe that was the reason his father had hidden a concubine, being a King could be greatly exhausting.

After making sure there was no concubine he walked to another room, this one decorated in blues. The walls constructed an immense design that resembled the far away seas. He didn't know if it was the perfection of the drawings or if the room indeed held the scent of the salty water. This appeared to be…dare he say it, magical. But he has never believed such farfetched tales.

More curious than when he first reached this place, he continued yet to another room. This one was gold, and from everywhere many pieces of coins floated. As if this room wasn't held by the world's gravity, it was exhilarating. He couldn't help but be marveled; there was no age to enjoy of these complex decorations. More and more the worm of curiosity dug in him, he _wanted_, needed to know the woman.

He walked inside a little further and he found a giant bed adorned by red sheets and surrounded by a translucent curtain. He instantly noticed that it was colder here than the other rooms.

As he neared the bed, a soft presence began to form in his consciousness, one he hadn't felt before, when he was a mere meter away. Who was this concubine? This magic crafter? No one could hide from him…

He sharpened his gaze and fisted his hands to keep his straight posture. Soon enough his golden eyes adjusted and he began to discern the lines behind the curtain.

It paralyzed him.

He could make out a woman, a small woman, giving her back to him. It made his fingers tingle, the need to reach out and touch that naked skin began to devour at his mind. He blocked his thoughts. Where were these animalistic thoughts coming from? Was it him? Never….

Oh, but the artist in him joined with those urges. It marveled at the carved designs tattooed on her back. Lines, lines and complex spheres, points, moons and strange words of a foreign language.

He was finally able to move his limbs and moved aside the translucent curtain. Only to have to move aside as the small woman scampered thought him and jumped outside. A moment later a kick found his abdomen and he doubled over with a hand pressing into the throbbing area.

He could hardly guess the things happening around him, but a disturbing sound made him tense… the sound of a chain. He turned to the concubine with a snarl and was greeted by the disgusting sound of breaking skin. It was followed by a splash of fresh blood over his face. He moved back and his hand instantly try to clean the blood off his face. After that, he opened his eyes and frenetically searched for the woman, but he couldn't find her.

The chain tugged insistently, but he couldn't see it. He moved towards the sound in search of the apparent chain, but as he did, he collided with something. He closed his hands against the offending interference, but they closed over cold metal. But it was invisible.

A gust of wind hit him, it was soft, but he could notice a slight difference. It was after all a gust of wind…

He pulled the chain down, and a womanly cry escaped. With more uncertainty than never before, he raised his eyes to the roof, and there she was.

He felt himself go cold. Bathed in unbelievably long black hair and rich porcelain skin left to his personal inspection the concubine ruefully greeted him. Her electric blue eyes pierced him with an intense hatred and agony. He felt his heart escape his ribcage.

She was gorgeous.

And she was, flying. With transparent wings.

His new concubine, his new woman.

* * *

JeniNeji's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I swear, I was planning to erase the story, but I changed my mind... sorry, YOU all made me change my mind :)

Join our community of Rk_Challenge on LiveJournal, there are drabble contest there :) Enjoy


	4. The others, Chap1

Drabble# 3.0

Title: The Alien Capture  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin  
Pairing: Battousai/Kaoru  
Rating: T

_**Summary: **__**  
**__**In a world where genres have grown apart and war is the only thing they share, **__**  
**__**a lone Prithvi will have to face a great deal to help her loved one get revenge,**__**  
**__**while escaping the clutches of the assassin that has fallen in love with her.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

It had been a stressful night, which he could assure. His arms hurt, the prolonged used they were obliged proving to be too much. He was bathed on blood, and his red hair had become a disgusting mass of something sticky. But he had no time to change nor jump under the cleaning water, he needed to reach the Command Center, they had finally caught one alive. Alive, he had believed it was impossible to catch one alive, but he had been wrong. They had finally achieved it. He had to admit, catching was out of his abilities, he only served to kill.

The transparent doors were finally visible and he walked past them easily, the doors coming open at the sight of him. This facility was highly technological and the security systems functioned by a infra-red and scanner system which could confirm someone's identity with just a simple and quick scan. It was thanks to this progress that they had survive for so long, their enemy had a high number and quite some weird technology, it made them a threat.

"Battousai-sama," the cheerful voice of a young man quickly saluted "we finally caught one of the Prithvi" the blue eyed male finished with pride.

"Was it you Soujirou?" the red haired commander asked without glancing at the younger soldier, instead walking to the control panel to see where the Prithvi was being held.

"Yes Battousai-sama," Soujirou said with pride "it proved a challenge, but I must say I was extremely lucky, the Prithvi seemed to be having some side effects or something, it was greatly confused and it's enhanced genes were partially mutating, at least that is the report the SYS came with" he explained.

"That is quite interesting," the commander said while glancing at the screens "it's the first time we have identified such a thing, right?" he commented and then began to press the buttons faster, trying to find the captive "Maybe their number is finally decaying and they are sending weaker soldiers now...where the hell is the captive?" he growled the end with impatience.

"We can't see it, it broke the camera," Soujirou explained and scratched the back part of his head "and it wasn't weak at all, I was afraid it might break the cell...it seemed as if it had gone mad".

"Damn it, I wanted to see it," Battousai said and punched the control panel resentfully. The room fell silent, fearing what their commander could do "I'm going in, I want to see it" Battousai finally announced.

"Battousai-sama, I wouldn't recommend it...it seems captivity is not their predilect way to live, I would advice you wait until it tires" Soujirou said nervously.

"Are you implying I can't control a single Prithvi?" Battousai asked dangerously slow.

The atmosphere on the room seemed colder suddenly and no sound escaped the room, as if everyone had stopped breathing momentarily, which was true.

The doors of the room opening distracted everyone a fragment of a second as the second in command arrived. He was a tall man with dark hair and clothes, long bangs covering unemotional eyes. "I will serve as your backup Battousai...I also wish to see it" Aoshi commented with a monotone voice, yet somehow it was possible to detect his curiosity.

"Very well Aoshi, let's get going then" the amber eyes man said, but Aoshi shook his head.

"I wish to see the security video before going to see it" the taller man explained and walked to a cadet, who readily began to search for the video on the control panel. After a minute, the video appeared, everyone stared with apprehension.

On the camera there were two silhouettes, under the pouring of the fire detectors. One individual was drenched; Soujirou they recognized by the clothes, while the other, the Prithvi was dry. It had his right hand over its head and the water was deflected, as if it had a transparent shield, which was strange. On the Prithvi's left hand a long sword, which had two blades, each on either side was ready to strike the young man.

After that everything happen very fast, a loud scream began the match were the Prithvi's elongated fangs were clearly visible, but then, both equally fast beings were nothing more than a blur. It came as a surprise though when the Prithvi suddenly stopped and doubled over, falling to its knees. It cried out, but so confused it was, it was slashed by Soujirou. They once again engaged on battle, but soon enough, the Prithvi once again weakened, and Soujirou knowingly took the upper hand. After various tries, Soujirou finally managed a death grip on it, and before it could kill itself, attached the transporter to the Prithvi, and it disappeared.

There was a silence, and Aoshi shifted "I am to assume it still carries its weapons" he asked no one in particular.

A nervous laugh from Soujirou confirmed it "Sorry...but the transporter led to the Prision Pods...I guess it won't do too much damage...I hope".

"Whatever, I'm going now...besides, what's the big deal if it's on a PrisionPod? Cowards" and with that he exited the room.

xxoOoxx

A good twenty floors down, Aoshi and Battousai finally reached the bottom of the facility and into the Prisions sectors. After confirming the location of the captive they searched through the masses of Pods, until they finally found the correct one. Aoshi pressed his hand on the security device, and the selected Pod freed its pressure gases and then the Pod began to ascend.

They had expected a ruckus, loud banging on the hardened glass Pod, but nothing came. It was deadly silent...and they feared it had killed itself or died intoxicated, after all, they knew almost nothing about them. But they had been mistaken, and how mistaken.

They were welcome by a deadly glare with the color of the ancient skies. It was in fact the first time they saw a Prithvi with eyes coloring different than red, but soon enough, they noticed that the features were soft and appealing, not the fanged monster they were accustomed to engage in battle. If that wasn't enough to steal their breaths, the alluring figure it possessed, was. The Prithvi had no markings, and it's skin, so much like their own was pale, and it had...a bigger and rounder chest? So different from their own... but it had hair like them, the exact color of Aoshi's and half of it was floating upwards on the water filled Pod while the other half played with her pink lips and neck.

This was no Prithvi! It was... it was...what was it? Both Battousai and Aoshi exchanged a confused look but they were interrupted by a bang on the Pod's glass.

Both startled men turned to the Prithvi and noticed its glare had intensified, and a snarl had stretched on its mouth, but there were no fangs. The Prithvi somehow shortened its weapon and placed the tip of it on the glass Pod.

Once again, Battousai and Aoshi exchanged a confused look.

"You will free me now Apocatequil" the shimming voice demanded.

Never before had either of them heard a Prithvi speak, less they imagine they could communicate, it was simply impossible. They couldn't believe what they were experiencing, was it really a Prithvi?

Feeling imposing, Battousai gave a step forwards and glared at the blue eyed Prithvi "I am Battousai and I will not do such thing Prithvi" he said with disdain.

It lasted no more than a second, but both men saw it. The Prithvi's eyes widened with hatred and the next second, the shortened weapon had flung through the Pod's glass and had pierced Battousai's left thight.

Battousai's scream permeated the whole room and he fell to the floor, grabbing his leg to stop the pain, his hands shivering with fear. Never before his face has contorted like that, but once again, never before had an enemy surprised him like that, less wound him so deeply.

"I am going to kill you Battousai! I breathe to kill you! You will never win against us! Traitor!" the Prithvi screamed madly as it began to pounce, kick and punch the Pod, trying to free itself, but to no avail, the glass wouldn't give way...but the way it withered and how the Pod began to fill with the Prithvi's blood, made everyone doubt it...even fear it.

* * *

May be continued....

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!

And Rk_challenge community [link on my profile] is hosting a contest. Voting ends tomorrow. Please join and vote for your three favorite entries. Let's help this RK community regain life again, after all, there are so very few of them :(


	5. Unintended

**Disclaimer: I don't own RK**

**DRABBLE 4.0**

* * *

Title: Unintended

Author: JeniNeji

Prompt: Guilt

Genre: Drama

Rating: T

WordCount: 155

Warnings: None

Summary: The tragic romance between the King and she.

* * *

xxoOoxx

"By your leave, my King," the deadly cold voice of one of his subordinates, Kamiya Kaoru, interrupted the silent atmosphere of the throne room.

Everyone knew about the tragic events that had occurred little time ago, but at the same time no one knew anything. No one knew the King favored the black haired female, specially in bed, and had mistakenly killed her younger sister, Misao, as she spied on them, too curious to know if the dirty rumors of her sister were indeed true.

The red haired King's eyes flickered painfully over the kneeling female, his heart, his guilt and his desires merging and fighting each other. He couldn't let her go, he always felt like a starved man when she was absent. He would die.

"My King?" Her voice was steel and anger.

Dark amber eyes caressed her for one last time, before her let go of a pained breath. "You may leave, Kaoru."

* * *

xxoOoxx

Please, review!


	6. The unknown progenitor

**The Unknown Progenitor****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin**

**

* * *

**

Pairing: Kaoru/Battousai  
Rated T

Summary:  
Six years have passed, and some unfinished  
bussiness must be worked on,  
carefully and quickly.

* * *

She sat on a mahogani chair which appeared to be black on her dark living room. It was past 3:00 am, but the time had finally come. The question had finally popped out. After six years...

She had cut her hair, and it now brushed her shoulders, still as silky and as black as the very first time he had set eyes on her, she remembered. She often wondered, from time to time, if he remembered her, after all, they met for a very short time. Still, that was an unimportant question, after all, she no longer had a life of her own.

She eyed the phone warily, somehow afraid of what she was going to do. She needed to make the call in five minutes...was he even home? It wouldn't come as a surprise to realize he had already moved. It was very likely.

She had called earlier, no one answered. But, she knew he was no going to answer, he was like the moon, the bats and the vampires, nocturnal.

Crossing her fingers and making a silent and hopeless prayer she took the phone and dialed the engraved, yet unfamiliar phone number.

It rang once,

twice...

"Kaoru?" the rich voice of a man answered heatedly "What do you mean, I'll call at 3am and you better be there?" he asked and his annoyance was palpable "Do you have any kind of trouble? Is someone after you?" he asked, now concerned and somewhat anxious.

"You remember me...Battousai" she said surprised, and a slight tremor racked her body.

"Of course I do, and my name is Kenshin, after so many years you haven't learn you lesson" he reprimanded softly. After that, they were immersed on a tense silence.

"I need to see you," she said outright, feeling more courageous than a few minutes ago "or more accurate, you need to see someone" she finished with her stubborn tone.

"Kaoru, you know I can't do that, I am a dangerous man, it's not safe" he reminded her softly, "those times we shared were very dear to me, we really made a good team back then, but things are different now".

"I know they are," she replied heatedly "Please, I need you to come", she added softly.

Another silence filled the phone line, both deep in thought.

"Kaoru..." Kenshin began but was interrupted.

"Kenshin...I never ask for anything...are you sure you want to deny me?" she asked, but the sound of soon to come tears in her voice made him flinch, "I swear to my Father's honor that if you deny me I will never contact you again, and you will regret it" she ended up decisive and cruelly.

It angered him. "Do you think you can come back into my life after six years and threaten me? You are overstepping your boundaries little doll" he warned.

She knew that voice and she knew the change instantly. She never shared an excessive amount of time with him, but it had been of great quality, and she was sort of desperate, which called for boldness "Yes" she whispered "I can come back after you, even if six years have come to pass".

This he didn't expect. He had known her, and she was bold and stubborn, but never this much. It was out of character, it was unsettling him. What had happened to her all these years? Where was she living?

"Will you come, Battousai?" she asked once again, her anger subtly pounding through his ears.

"I will..." he said blankly.

"Then we will meet Sunday at--"

**xxoOoxx**

It was Sunday, and he had arrived to the designated place. It was a playground, a fitting place for a secretive meeting...but he had no child to use as an excuse, so he simply dressed as casual as possible. It was filled with children, and many adults chatted among themselves while others read peacefully. He walked around for a few minutes, since he had arrived early...that's when he spotted her.

She was resting above a giraffe, her arms crossed below her chin and her jeans squeezed her legs showing the muscles in them. He watched her with a strange calmness that made him curse. Why did he enjoy seeing her? After so long...she disappeared and it was as if she had never existed... However, he couldn't help but notice her wary stance, and the lines on her once careless youth.

As if sensing his presence, far away eyes turned towards him to immediately become focused. She sat straighter and her short black hair flew with the soft breeze. It was mesmerizing...

The stared at each other for a few moments, both reassuring their eyes. After some seconds, she jumped down and began to walk towards him. He took off his dark glasses and faced her with a straight face.

She felt like crying when she stared into cold amber eyes. It was not what she had been expecting, she had been waiting for the gentler side of Kenshin, but apparently, she wasn't very lucky.

"It's good to see you...Battousai" she said with some doubts, not wanting to step into further dangerous grounds. She bowed her head a little and her raven hair covered her face.

"There is no need for such drama Kaoru, I don't need my ex-women to be so distant" he said somewhat brusquely and pocketed his hands "Why am I here?".

Kaoru sighed. She knew it would have been easier to deal with Kenshin, why was Battousai here? "First of all, tell me, are you still working in the same place?" she asked, and somewhere in her eyes, there was a tiny yet firm hope.

"I am," he said guardedly "I still work as an assassin".

Kaoru turned to the side and began to mutter, angry with him, and probably herself for hoping for a different answer. After collecting her emotions a little, she eyed the killing machine in front of her. "You are here because the time has come, and I made a promise with myself, which I seem obliged to share with you." She said and her shoulders slumped.

Battousai eyed her warily for a few moments, still as confused as before. She was fidgeting and it was beginning to irk him...what was so important about this stupid meeting? This was not Kaoru...

"Oka-san!" a child called nearby and Battousai watched as Kaoru tensed visibly and turned away from him.

A pain twisted his heart suddenly and he fisted his hands angrily as he watched Kaoru double over and take a small child from the ground. The thought of her with someone else had never occurred to him, but now he believed he had been a fool all this time, he should had found someone else.

"Oka-san! Is it him?" the five years old child asked, the last part said softer, as if in a whisper, but he still heard it.

He saw her nodding and then, she turned, her blue eyes held him firm, while his heart jumped from his ribcage and his breath was taken from him. He couldn't help his surprise. He had once thought that he had erased his humanity from his face, instead covering forever his self with an icy mask, but he had been wrong, his lips parted and a gasp escaped his mouth.

He saw himself in the small child she was carrying: red hair, unmarked pale skin and dark purple/blue eyes. It was impossible, these would mean...

"Kenji, this is your father...Kenshin. You remember I told you he was working very much? Right? Well...I called him...so you could meet him, since you were asking so much about him..." and she left it there.

He was staring at the boy, until she began to talk, then she had his full attention. He heard her talking, but it felt as if he was simply imagining it...this was not possible. He couldn't be the father of her child. But, he seemed to have the right age...

It was only after she scolded him with her penetrating gaze that he realized he had been ignoring the child, his child. Was this really his child? Could Kaoru be tricking him?

No, it was impossible. It was not like her, and the similarities between them were remarkable...he couldn't deny that. He needed to talk with her about a few details, but this, was his son.

"Hi" Kenshin said weakly "my name is Himura Kenshin, it's a pleasure to meet you Kenji...I'm sorry for not visiting sooner..." he trailed off uncertain as to what to say or what to think, but he was saved by the shyness the boy displayed as he hid his face under Kaoru's short hair.

He kept his eyes on Kenji and to his fortune, he smiled and whispered something into Kaoru's ears...but it seemed he lacked the skills to be secretive "Oka-san...I have an Oto-san".

It was then, that the assassin understood the depth of this matter.

He had a son...

he had a son with Kaoru.

A son she stole from him, a son she alone protected all these years...and then, he had to ask himself...did she make the right decision? Was it wrong to hide Kenji's existence from him? Was it possible for an assassin to have a son? A family? It would have been better for Kenji to have another father...anyone...just not him. Not him...He was an assassin, not a father...

He couldn't be.

He wouldn't be.

* * *

Please, review!


	7. The others, Chap2

**Serie:** The others

**Chapter:** 2

**Title: **I miss you

{Follows entry #4}

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

Pairing: Kao/Enishi

Rating: M

Summary: _**In a world where genres have grown apart and war is the only thing they share, a lone Prithvi will have to face a great deal to help her loved one get revenge,**__**  
**__**while escaping the clutches of the assassin that has fallen in love with her.**_

_**

* * *

**_

The air was strong. It pushed against her hair and made her skin shiver. She was wearing a tight skin colored suit. At first glance she would appear to be naked, but of course she wouldn't be. She wasn't going to go into the heat of battle with no protection.

"Kaoru," the velvety voice of her leader called on to her and she turned, but he was already behind her. He pressed her slender form to his chest and his hands snaked to her waist possessively. He dug his nose on her blue black hair and took in her scent. Instantly she felt his muscles behind her relaxing and his fingers began to push playfully on her abdomen. "Return to me, tonight…," he said huskily, and she felt her body react to his unsaid suggestion.

She wanted him as well.

"I will Enishi-sama," she replied softly, her legs were getting weaker, and she couldn't allow that, not when she was going to battle Apocatequils.

"You are special," Enishi reminded her and his other arm came to restrain her around her shoulders. He darted his tongue and liked her lips seductively, "your powers surpass all other Prithvis, your skill outsmarts even me. You are all I wish for."

"I will not let you down," she told him and dared to capture his lips in a hungry kiss.

He let out a groan of pleasure and the hand that was around her waist disappeared inside his pocket only to come a second later and attach an odd silver bracelet on her wrist. She turned to him with confusion.

He chuckled, "It's a shield…one of my latest inventions, make good use of it," he explained and pushed her away softly, his eyes roaming over her body. "Remember the spear, it's made mostly of vibrating molecules…it's unstoppable."

"Thank you, I will kill him."

"I know you will," he said with a smile.

With that said, she turned around. She felt the air currents one last time and swept down. Instantly unseeing wings held her and she slid through the currents until she finally reached a giant metallic hover.

The evolution, that's what she was, the evolution of the wingless Prithvis.

* * *

xxoOoxx

TBC

xxoOoxx


	8. 4Those who are Immortal, 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RK

* * *

**JeniNeji Comments:**

This is a story I made up when I was in high-school [I'm in my fifth year of University]. I began to write it for the LJ Community Fanfic bake-off. I just wanted to share this story, and I hope to continue it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**For those who are immortal**

_Story summary: Kaoru wishes to end her life. She jumps from a cliff and is introduced to a new facet of the world, the world of the immortals. She discovers the worlds of legends, great power and the hard reality, immortality is not a pleasant life, it's worst. Now she is involved in wars of many kinds of people with so unique powers, including herself._

_

* * *

_

_xxoOoxx_

_Intrusion_

_1_

_xxoOoxx_

The winds were chilling her bones. The trees were swinging their branches menacingly, but she was too hurt to care. He had left her.

She walked down the path back to her house, her eyes down to her boring sandals. Once again, she returned with her miserable life. But she will finish everything, tomorrow.

That's what she always said.

She finally reached the hill before her old house, however, the rocking door made her wary. She was certain she had closed it before leaving. Sometimes she wished Yahiko hadn't left to Kyoto, he would have checked the place for her.

She waited a few minutes, wanting to be sure that if someone had indeed barged in was now gone. Twenty minutes with nothing other than a few raindrops, she was confident enough to go in.

She froze when she reached her kitchen. A small part of her had been fervently wishing that the sudden break in her house was him, her renegade love. But, it wasn't.

There, with a cup of tea on his lips stood her infamous fiancé. He was a tall man with black hair and green eyes. He was a catch, the last thing her father had done to "protect" her before dying. But she had never liked him, he was all ice.

"I have come to take you home," he said with a monotone voice and finding her eyes explained, "Okina thinks is not healthy for you to remain alone."

"I don't want to go," she defended softly.

A long silence fell over them before Aoshi turned to drop the tea cup in the sink, "I feel a man's presence in this house."

She didn't say anything, there was nothing to say.

xxoOoxx

Second Intrusion

2

xxoOoxx

The ruffle of clothes, some unstable hits and a groan brought the calm of the house to an end.

"Shit!" exclaimed a man with brown eyes wide with incredulity.

"What are you doing here?" the stoic voice of Aoshi asked. His voice was louder than usual, and it appeared to be more dangerous as well.

"Man, who are you?" cried the spike haired young man. He struggled to sit, but Aoshi held firm. After a glare, the taller ninja let go of the intruder. The brown haired man, who was wearing an open white gi, finally came to his feet and inspected the man further, "Who are you?"

"Who are _you?_" Aoshi pushed, his cold green eyes narrowing in irritation.

"I'm Sanosuke Sagara," the man said with some suspicion, but he crossed his arms and it made him look somewhat tougher, "I am Kaoru's friend."

Aoshi looked him up and down and then nodded, satisfied with the man's answer. Doing his best to ignore the strange character that had interrupted his peace, he once again walked to the dojo to continue his meditation. But…

"Hey, who are you?" Sanosuke asked, fast on the dark haired man's heels.

Knowing the man was unlikely to stop his questioning unless answered he gave in. "I'm Shinomori, and Kaoru is my future wife," he said evenly, finally opening the dojo's shogi door.

A loud whistle distracted Aoshi and he turned to see Sanosuke, hands on his pocked and a smirk on his face. "Good luck with that," Sanosuke said with wide eyes "careful or she'll poison ya."

"I am aware of her flaws," Aoshi replied offended.

"Where is she?" Sanosuke asked after a moment.

"She went for a walk."

"That's not a good idea," Sanosuke said, suddenly nervous, "he may come back."

xxoOoxx

Mission Kaoru

3

xxoOoxx

He had felt Kaoru's presence a short time ago… and he needed to find her. Tomoe was irate, and he had been shunned out of his house, his own house!

But he couldn't stay, not with Tomoe ignoring him as she was. It was simply painful. He had given his everything in order to revive her, he had been cursed with this immortality for her.

He had given her immortality.

And this was how she repaid him.

But at the same time, he wasn't any better. Cheating on her with a younger and far more vibrant woman…it was dishonorable.

Right now, he couldn't remember what drove him into this madness, only, that had been heavenly.

How could he kill Kaoru? He had willfully spent countless nights above her, and less but none the less enjoyable underneath. It was simply impossible. He wouldn't be able to kill his woman.

It matter little that she was his unofficially.

He wouldn't have her again. He needed to get rid of her.

However, the presence of two males in her house made him snarl. Who were they? The need to go down there and decapitate them was strong, but as one of them hurried out of the house and raced towards the woods, his mind became distracted.

Curiosity and the thrill of a hunt propped him forward and he followed with unhidden satisfaction. He was going to hunt that man down.

The night forest was hardly an opponent for him. He had been reborn as a shadow, the perfect assassin. He was as fast as the wind and as silent as a shadow. There was only one man who had survived a duel with him, and he was the same as him. But next time, he would surely kill him.

Battousai had no equal.

xxoOoxx

The beast

4

xxoOoxx

The scent of his prey became indistinct as the rain started to fall and he gritted his teeth. With senses half blinded he merely followed the man's steps, but suddenly he collided against something and was pushed back. Hard.

Just what was that damned thing?

He was Battousai and he was invincible.

Not feeling like giving up, the red haired assassin once again dashed to the barrier, but was once again pushed away.

"Who goes there?" he growled, the gold in his eyes getting clearer and clearer, almost matching the morning sun.

No one replied, and the assassin growled menacingly. However, his growl died moments later as an imposing presence made itself known.

It was massive, but he dared not compare it to his. He didn't want to risk it. The shadow immortal drew his sword out of its sheath, not wanting to commit an awful mistake. He didn't survive solely on strength and skill, he was smart.

A moment later, a tall and formidable man appeared in front of the smaller assassin. The man had long black hair in a low ponytail and a long white cape. The rain had soaked it, but the man hardly noticed the extra weight.

"You will not pass though here," the man said, his voice rough and bestial, "walk around it."

"You will remove this barrier or I will kill you."

"You need a few hundred years more to match me devil's stupid pupil," the man ragged, "this is my territory and I demand you depart."

"You lie. This land was free a few weeks ago."

"My territory is my surroundings; the place is of no importance. And the man you followed has already left my territory."

"Damn you, I will not forget this," the assassin unwillingly turned and raced around the barrier.

xxoOoxx

The box of charms

5

xxoOoxx

The tall black haired man stared as the shadow assassin gave him his back. Stupid and inept warrior. Although if he compared him with the other two, his stance seemed fluid and composed, unlike the youngest one but at the same time, his heart held a fire that could consume him, unlike the older shadow assassin.

If he were one to interfere in such pitiful matters, he would have found the uncertainty of the future war entertaining, but he had little time for such petty affairs.

"Cerberus," the wind called with the sound of chiming bells.

He shook his head, bleaching away the recent memories. He wouldn't need them for at least a few years.

With ease sketched on his body during many decades of training, he turned around and went deeper in the forest. His barrier moved with him, always surrounding him 300 meters. That was the range of his dormant powers, and he needed no more.

Minutes later, he found a small girl sitting on a plain rock. She had short brown hair sticking to her face and her purple eyes looked down into her empty hands.

"Tsubame."

Instantly the eyes rose to meet him, and a shy smile covered the ten-year old girl before she hid her face from him. The silk red kimono she wore was a shocking contrast against her surroundings and her golden obi with gold-made chains appeared to have come from a different world. But she was very much here.

"Are we going to visit the mountain fairies?" the girl asked willfully, eyes hidden under her bangs.

"Your word is law milady," the muscled man said before bowing. His cape brushed the ground and the tips got dirty. "Do you yield your chest?"

"I promised Cerberus."

"Call me Hiko."

"Call me Pandora."

"Never."

* * *

xxoOoxx

To be continued...

xxoOoxx

* * *

**JeniNeji's Note:**

Hope you enjoy it.

And if there is a beta-reader bored to death around,

please help me.

I think I need it.


	9. The others, Chap3

**Disclaimer: I dont own RK**

**JeniNeji Comments: **

**THIS STORY IS ABOUT A PLACE IN OUTERSPACE WHERE CIVILIZATION HAD A WRONG TURN. THE FEW SCATTERED HUMANS WHO REMAINED MOVED FROM ONE SIDE TO OTHER. BY SOME TWIST OF FATE, A DISAGREEMENT MADE FEMALES AND MALES APART, AND CENTURIES LATER...THEY FORGOT THEY WERE PART OF THE SAME SPECIE. TWISTED AND COMPLICATED IDEA. SORRY...SOON THINGS WILL MAKE MORE SENSE :)  
**

Thanks for the reviews for this story. I know this read may be a little strange, but in this world, there are no genres. So I can't use he or she, at least not yet. Sorry!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**xxoOoxx**

**The others**

**Chapter 3**

**xxoOoxx**

**

* * *

**

**Title: Together**

**Author**: JeniNeji

**Prompt:** Gravity (LiveJournal community, Rk_Challenge)

**WordCount**: 483

**Summary:** In a world dominated by Prithvis and Apocatequils, a lone capture Prithvi must deal with the leader of the Apocatequils, who has taken a certain fancy for it's captive.

The Prithvi didn't know what gravity was, and Battousai hated it for it.

How could it… fly?

Battousai hadn't seen a Prithvi flying before.

Maybe that was the reason for sitting here, behind the one-sided glass door, looking at it as it flew about.

Or maybe it was the way it's whole being shone with martial skill and grace.

It could also be that it was the only one without the gruesome face of a monster and elongated fangs.

Its face looked like theirs, if not for the softer chin.

Its eyes were also similar to theirs, or to Soujirou's. Blue, so blue.

However its hair, long long hair, was black, like the outer space that surrounded them.

It was strange, this latest obsession with it, with the enemy. But Battousai knew better. Battousai was simply observing it, to find the way to kill it better.

Battousai's hand unconsciously came to the thigh where the spear had dug. How could it have trespass the pod? Why did the blue eyes pierce with such hatred?

Battousai had killed countless of Prithvis; that was common knowledge. It must want revenge. It was the only thing which made sense.

"Why are you here?" the Prithvi asked, surprising Battousai for a moment. Battousai hadn't notice it had landed a few centimeters from the wall. But, that it could _feel_ their presence was unexplainable.

"I do what I please Prithvi," Battousai answered with disdain.

"Are you interested in me, Battousai?" No need for introductions it seemed, the Prithvi already knew.

"No," Battousai replied flatly, hands fisting in anger.

"I am interested in you, I must say, and so is my Lord," the Prithvi taunted, rocking back and forth, but somehow, its moves were so graceful that it taunted something inside, somehow…someway.

"Is that so?" The Battousai replied curiously, "and who is your Lord?" Battousai had asked that question countless of times, but it had never been answered.

"Him?" The Prithvi asked, a smirk enveloping its face, "He?"

"What does _he_ means?" asked Battousai, golden eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"I am a _she_," it explained and laughed, "and my Lord is a _he._" Afterwards, it turned blue eyes to the wall, but not did not met Battousai's gaze… it couldn't really_ see_ only _feel_, "why should I tell you who is my Lord? You know so little of life…"

"I know more than you," Battousai ragged and stood.

"I don't think you do Apocatequil," the Prithvi taunted, "Do you know a _he_ and a _she_ are supposed to _be_ together?"

Battousai was confused, and it showed, with a mixture of anger. But the interrogation was interrupted, for a few moments later the alarm for intruders exploded in the hallways.

"My Lord comes to get me," sang the Prithvi as it flew about and away from the wall.

Only a thought passed through Battousai's head, _he wouldn't allow it._

xxoOoxx

To be continued…

xxoOoxx

Please, review!


	10. 4Those who are immortal, 2

Disclaimer: I dont own IY

Posted in Live Journal Community, fanfic_bakeoff: Challenge 9, Extreme

* * *

**Title: He flew away**  
Author: JeniNeji  
Prompt: Extreme  
Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
Genre: Drama, angst  
Rating: T  
Words: 226  
Characters: Kaoru/Aoshi  
A/N: Follows the serial for those who are immortal  
Summary: Kaoru hides from an arranged marriage and hopes against hope for her lover to return.

* * *

Kaoru hid under some bushes. She didn't want to be found, much less by Aoshi, her fiancé. It had been so long since her father did that arrangement. She had hoped that he will discard that foolish idea, but seemingly, time passed them by, and now, her father was gone.

The young black-haired girl shook her head slowly and made a silent snarl when she felt her hair stuck to her neck. She hated when that happened. Her hair was so long she constantly suffered headache, she didn't need the extra weight.

Still, what could she expect? She was hiding in a dark forest on a rainy day.

Rapid footsteps made her tense and she held her breath. She moved her blue eyes to the muddy ground just outside the bushes, and as she had thought, Aoshi's shoes greeted her.

He moved away slowly, his ninja training extremely hindered by the unknown surroundings and the heavy rain. Little by little he moved farther and farther away from her, until he was gone. Ujust then she resumed her breathing…but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She was acting childishly, he was being an honorable man and she was disrupting his reputation.

She covered her face with her hands. Right now, she didn't care. She only wanted Kenshin back. But she knew it was futile. He never lied.

* * *

**Title: Black desire**  
Author: JeniNeji  
Prompt: Extreme  
Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
Genre: Drama, dark  
Rating: T  
Words: 298  
Characters: Aoshi, some Battousai  
A/N: Follows the serial for those who are immortal  
Summary: So immerse in the search for Kaoru, Aoshi didn't realize he was being hunted down…and found.

* * *

Sunset was but a few hours away. He knew it. He had spent his whole life acclimating with the weather. For a ninja, a real one, it was basic.

He couldn't help but wear a frown on his lips. Why did she runaway? Had he been too direct?

He had merely been logical, and forward. He was a simple man. He was the opposite from Okina and he was proud of that.

He didn't care so much she had spent her days with another man without his knowledge. After all, destiny usually brought many surprises.

Against popular belief, he had not been forced into this marriage. Kaoru was just one of the many females who had been offered to him. He merely chose her from between them all. She was a gifted martial artist, and he value the dedication and honor it came from it, and her looks would surely serve to enhance the looks of their sons and daughters.

The fact that she may have given herself to another sent a pang of hurt in him, but it was minimal, as everything else was. It would have been more complicated if she had a child. Since that was not the case, he needed not worry about their relationship. He was not a talkative individual, much less of things that happened in the bedchamber. It would never present a problem.

"Kaoru," he whispered dejectedly, the only sound he has made in hours.

"Do you know she's mine?" a red-haired man said extremely pleased, a wide grin in his lips.

"I know she_ belonged_ to someone. No more," replied Aoshi determinedly.

"She's no longer mine, and will never belong to someone else," and in a flash, both men had their swords drawn, "Tonight, the both of you will die."

* * *

**Title: Uncertain heritage**

Author: JeniNeji  
Prompt: Extreme  
Fandom: Rurouni Kenshin  
Genre: Mystery, drama  
Rating: T  
Words: 261  
Characters: Aoshi, Soujirou  
A/N: Follows the serial for those who are immortal  
Summary: Aoshi lost the battle, and patiently waits for death's embrace.

* * *

Aoshi stared at the heavy rain falling from the sky. His senses were numb and his blood no longer circled in his fingers… he didn't know why. His arms had not been severely wound.

"Low blood-pressure," murmured the ninja to himself.

He vaguely realized he had fallen asleep a while ago. Aoshi turned his head to the right but was welcomed by wet leaves and trees. He turned to the right, expecting the same scenario, but he was welcomed by something else.

"Well hello ninja-sama," a boy with a cheerful smile greeted him. The young boy was holding a huge leaf to his head. It's use as an umbrellas was poorless. "I was following the _beast_, but apparently he got away."

"Battousai," pointed Aoshi.

"The very same," replied the young brown-haired boy.

"I thought he was dead," asked Aoshi weakly, his eyes back on the grey clouds above.

"He is. He's just immortal now," explained Soujirou, but somehow, it only made things more confusing. "Humans wouldn't understand."

"Humans?"

"I am immortal too, but I was once human," the boy affirmed.

"Hn," was the safest thing Aoshi thought to reply with.

"You know ninja-sama, I know you. You are extremely infamous, as powerful. My master would be glad if you were to join him…and I am curious myself. Maybe your skills are inherited by something _inhuman_."

"That's nonsense," replied Aoshi grimly.

"Well, there is not much to lose, right? That wound would kill you any time now… I merely ask for a chance to check."

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

xxoOoxx

Tbc

xxoOoxx

* * *

**Please, review!**

AND, the RK_Challenge community in Live Journal is hosting some friendly challenges. The current prompts are: less than 500 words (black) and more than 500 words (Scary). Join and send your entries. Winners will receive banners and will make a fine decoration for your new Live Journal page. The link to the community is in my profile. Enjoy!


End file.
